Hands-free entry assist systems for motor vehicles have been provided as a convenience feature to vehicle operators. Such systems are particularly useful when an operator approaches a vehicle carrying one or more objects in both hands. It is particularly beneficial in inclement weather as such a system allows relatively quick entry into the vehicle without having to place the objects on top of the vehicle or on the ground where they may become even more exposed to moisture before being placed in the vehicle.
This document specifically relates to a new and improved entry assist system that not only opens and closes the door but also automatically starts the engine of the motor vehicle thereby substantially reducing vehicle preparation time before being ready for driving.